


Home

by Pusheidon



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Tags Are Hard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, set in future, they are already together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pusheidon/pseuds/Pusheidon
Summary: Jian yi is proud of how he decorated their first christmas tree and he can't wait for Zhan Zhengxi to come home.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a short fic I wrote to my friend this year.  
> After a while I decided to put it up here because why not.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you will enjoy <3

Jian yi was proud of Christmas tree he decorated. He knew he was kind of late, considering there were only four days till Christmas eve.  
Usually, he wouldn’t even care how tree looked like, but this was his first year living with Zhan Zhengxi and he wanted their tree to be nice. 

Warmth filled his heart. Sometimes he woke at night, disoriented thinking that all of this was just big dream.  
But when he would look to other side of his bed, there was always his best friend beside him. 

His boyfriend. 

He was together with Zhan Zhengxi for almost six years soon, but it still felt like yesterday when they were fighting  
and dancing around each other in denial. Small giggle escaped his mouth as he thought of how Zhan’s sister reacted to them dating.  
She was first to know, catching them in heated make out when they though no one was supposed to come home. She screamed  
and run away which was embarrassing to them then, but funny now. 

His gaze travelled to the clock, big hand signalling it was almost eight and Zhan Zhengxi should be home soon.  
Jian yi loved to say, welcome home. It felt like heaven to him, being with person he loved most since his childhood. 

Silent sound of keys opening door made him hurry with anticipation, startling other man. 

‘Welcome home!’ Jian yi said, big smile on his lips. 

Zhan Zhengxi smiled back at him, shrugging his coat off and turning to give him chaste kiss.  
His lips were cold and cracked but Jian yi still loved feeling of their lips touching. He tugged Zhan Zhengxi by hand into living room,  
dramatically showing off tree, he put up and decorated. 

‘Our first Christmas tree!’ he said smiling, ‘Do you like it?’ his tone curious as  
he looked at Zhan Zhengxi, who had still red cheeks from cold. 

After examining tree for while he looked like he was about to say something when he laughed.  
Jian yi frowned crossing is arms.

‘Why are you laughing at our tree!’

‘You forgot to put on fairy lights, dumbass.’

‘What!?’

Jian yi turned scanning tree and cursing, going over to box with decorations. 

‘I am home.’ Zhan Zhengxi said quietly to himself,  
smiling lovingly at man in front of him, as he went over to help his fussing boyfriend.


End file.
